


The Sweetest Feeling

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Parenthood. You and Gracie visit Tom on the set to tell him some good news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pink1096](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink1096/gifts), [Aksocem](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aksocem).
  * Translation into Deutsch available: [The Sweetest Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132818) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



Gracie was in the backseat, singing along to Disney music. She was wearing her Queen Elsa dress. Ever since Gracie, Tom, and you had gone to one of the parks for her birthday, she hadn’t gotten over how pretty they all were and claimed Elsa and Arial as her favorites. And while listening to the Frozen soundtrack over and over again was starting to drive you crazy, she loved it and that’s what mattered.

You and she were on your way to see Tom at work. Gracie had been so excited to see daddy. She had been talking about it all day. He was currently on the set for the newest Thor movie. Scenes were being filmed in England, so you got to see Tom more before he was off to another country to film some more of the scenes. So you were trying to get as much time out of him as you could.

You flashed your badge at the gate then parked the car. Gracie was excited to see everything. She didn’t have nursery school today, so she actually got to go with you to see Tom. So you got her out of the car.

“Ready to see daddy?” You asked. She giggled and nodded. You carried Princess Gracie to where all the actors were gathered. You saw a familiar pair of golden horns and smiled.

“Well, if it isn’t the king of Asgard.” You laughed. Tom turned around and smiled at you. “The princess of Hiddleston has requested your audience.” Gracie reached for Tom then.

“Why, hello there.” Tom said, taking her. “And who’s dress are you wearing today?”

“Queen Elsa!” She cheered, making Tom laugh. He knew exactly who’s dress she was wearing. She had been wearing it for about a week now, only switching to another when it was time to be washed. Tom kissed her forehead.

“And what of the Queen of Hiddleston?” Tom asked. “Does she request and audience as well?”

“Well actually, yes.” You said. “I…” You were cut off by them calling Tom back to redo a scene.

“Well I guess the show must go on.” Tom handed Gracie back to you and started to walk away. You sighed.

“I’m pregnant!” You called out. Tom froze mid-step and turned to look at you. “That is not how I wanted to do that.” You laughed. Tom quickly walked back over to you.

“You…we…I…” He just couldn’t seem to find the right words. So, instead, he knelt down in front of you and looked at your belly. “Hi there. I’m your daddy.” You smiled. Gracie looked at you.

“What daddy doing?” Gracie asked. You smiled and hugged her.

“Talking to your little brother or sister.” She looked down at Tom. He had tears in his eyes. He didn’t care that they were calling for him again. He stood up and wrapped both you and Gracie in his arms.

“I love you both so much.” He said happily. “I’m going to be a dad for the second time!” It was the happiest you had seen him since you told him the first time he was going to be a dad.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is what you wanted guys :D


End file.
